


Messenger: A Final Chapter and Epilogue

by justjoy



Category: Messenger - Lois Lowry, The Giver - Lois Lowry
Genre: Alternate Ending, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-08
Updated: 2009-10-08
Packaged: 2017-12-11 16:01:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/800527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justjoy/pseuds/justjoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matty sacrificed himself for Village. Even as the sound of keening fades, the aftereffects of his actions are already felt. My take on how Village - and Leader - picks itself up, and moves on, never forgetting the one who died for them.</p><p>[Set at the end of <i>Messenger</i>, the third book in Lois Lowry's <i>The Giver</i> series.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 22

**Author's Note:**

> Follows the last chapter - Chapter 21 - of _Messenger_ , the third book in Lois Lowry's [quartet](http://www.loislowry.com/index.php?option=com_djcatalog2&view=items&cid=4%3Athe-trilogy&Itemid=185): _The Giver, Gathering Blue, Messenger,_ and _Son._
> 
> One of my earliest works of fanfiction, written because I personally felt the need for some closure at the end of the book, and because Lowry's writing style simply fascinated me.

The keening was over. Exhausted, Leader returned to his dwelling, thinking about Village, and how it had seemingly changed in a split second. He stood at the window, just as he had on that fateful day when he sensed something wrong with Forest. But as Leader looked out, he could see that everything was alright now, that Forest had, really and truly, returned to its original condition. He could see beyond it easily, looking into the next village, the one where Healer had come from. _And where so many more will, now they have the chance._

Suddenly, Leader turned around. He thought he had heard someone calling his name. Recognizing him, Leader smiled. "Healer," he said.

The spectral figure grinned boyishly. "Just Matty would do fine. You could've given me that name earlier, you know?"

Leader sighed. "I didn't know, Matty. I'm sorry. I didn't see this."

"Don't apologize. It was my choice, like you said. I knew my gift was needed. So I used it." Matty shrugged.

The pair lapsed into silence, man and boy.

Matty spoke up. "Just tell them I'm sorry, okay? Kira, Seer, Frolic, Jean… I never said goodbye to them." He looked sad for a moment. "I hope they won't forget me," he whispered, barely loud enough for Leader to hear.

Leader looked up, smiling sadly. "They won't, don't worry. I don't think anybody will. You can go in peace." Then he thought of something. "Wait. If you see an old man named Giver, or a girl named Rosemary, would you please tell them that Jonas sends his love? Thanks."

Matty nodded, smiling contentedly. He reached out a hand as if to hug Leader. But then he waved goodbye, and began to fade right before Leader's eyes. Soon he was gone, and Leader couldn't see him anymore.

"Goodbye," Leader murmured. And it seemed that a breeze had come in through the open window, bringing a single flower with it as his final parting gift.

Leader sighed. Tomorrow he would go and tell Kira, and Seer, what had happened. He would tell the whole village about a brave young man, who thought of himself as the Fiercest of the Fierce, who had gladly given up his life for others.

And then they would live together again, as Village, with the second chance Matty had given them.


	2. Epilogue

To this day, in Village, there is a statue in the middle of the town. It was one of a handsome young man with a cheeky grin, holding a puppy in his hands. Beneath it was a simple inscription: _Remember._

Next to it was a beautiful tapestry, showing the Forest, and the two villages on either side of it. It was intricate, its colors never having faded over the years.

Sometimes, the people of Village would gather here to keen, to remember. And some people said that, if you looked hard and long enough, you could see the boy running around in the tapestry, chasing his dog through Forest.

**THE END**


End file.
